One proposed hybrid vehicle has an engine, two motor generators, a battery that transmits electric power to and from the two motor generators, and a charging unit that charges the battery by applying electric power from an external power supply to the neutral point of the two motor generators. The proposed hybrid vehicle is driven with the motor generators in operation stop of the engine until the SOC of the battery fully charged with the electric power from the external power supply reaches a target SOC, and driven with the engine and the motor generators when the SOC of the battery reaches the target SOC (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this hybrid vehicle, the SOC of the battery when the vehicle arrives at the destination is brought to the target SOC according to the above described control.